


超香槟新星番外一

by XR1990115



Category: Oasis - Fandom, The Verve
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XR1990115/pseuds/XR1990115
Summary: Richard觉得自己是全世界最嫉妒的男人





	超香槟新星番外一

如果我现在要唱一首该死的关于男人嫉妒到死的歌，Jealous guy这首歌就不会，永远也不会在被提起了，他们会换上我的歌，而这首歌会成为下个世纪里每当有人像我一样嫉妒到死的时候绝对会响起的主题曲！  
该死的Layla开始在我的脑内循环播放起来，Liam是怎么做到的？上一秒他还在我的怀里，下一秒，该死的Noel出现了，立马我就变成了那个在角落里独自哭泣伤神的人，就像六十年的埃里克康普顿，坐在派对的一角，脑子想的全是些伤心到死的旋律。  
我无法忍受自己在这样下去了，当Liam再次回到我的怀抱的时候，我以为这就是这样了，Liam接受了我，我们搞在一切能搞的地方，光是提起这些就足以让一个正常人羞愧，但我不会，Liam也不会，我们都是最糟糕的那一类人，从来没有什么道德能束缚我们，我爱上了他，但Liam只是需要一根大鸡吧让他忘掉Noel而已，全世界那么的漂亮人儿，他选中了我，祈祷上天吧Richard，你这个该死的幸运的混蛋！  
我晃荡到了Liam的方向，看着他坐在Noel身边，Noel不管说着什么都能引起Liam的大笑，这实在让我难过，我装作不经意的坐到了Liam的身边，将手搭在了Liam的肩膀上.Liam动也没动，眼神还在追随着Noel，听着他大谈特谈那些他喜欢的狗屁不通的直男乐队.  
“哈喽，Ashcroft！“Noel发现了我，他知道吗？Liam在我身下哀求我快点再快一点的样子，因为光是想起这一切，就让我想把酒瓶砸向他那张土豆脑袋，他如果知道我上了他的宝贝弟弟估计也会这样对我吧，我沉默着朝他点了点头，放下了搂着Liam的手臂.  
Noel没有再管我，他倒是了解我，不像我的那群老伙计，通常我拉着脸坐在沙发的一角，他们就得压低音调管我叫疯子Richard，我不是说我不是个疯子，现在我就非常需要几颗百解忧，让我能平平静静的坐在Liam的身边，听听他说话，闻一闻他身上散发出来的大麻和酒精的味道，也许等到Noel拍拍屁股决定回家的时候，我可以把Liam也领回我的公寓，也许会做些什么，也许不会.  
我掏出药来，Liam瞪大眼睛看着我将那些药丸放进了嘴里，我扬了扬手中的药瓶，问他要不要，Liam点了点头，我就知道他不会拒绝的，我刚打算拧开瓶盖，突然间就想着捉弄一下他，我向他更靠近了一些，然后吻住了他，舌尖上的药片混着他的口水被我们俩吞了下去，人群中爆发出了一阵阵的欢呼声，姑娘们尤其兴奋，这让我放开Liam的时候更加艰难。  
“你这个混蛋！”Liam用袖子擦着嘴角：“恶心的混蛋！”  
他看上去并不生气，我也耸了耸肩：“无所谓，这个派对烂爆了，总得来点话题吧！”  
“Richard舌吻Liam！绝对能上明天报纸头条啊！”不知道谁在那大喊了一句，人们开始疯狂的笑了起来，对啊，他们又不知道我对Liam做过什么，看着他们笑的上气不接下气的样子，真让我想大声告诉他们我跟Liam上床的所有细节  
在喧闹中我看向了Noel，他正皱着他那两条粗的不像样的眉毛，默默的喝着小酒，太好了，Richard得了一分，不幸的是现在的比分是1:100.我停下心中的喜悦，Liam这个没心没肺的家伙已经忘记了刚刚的风波，并且完全没有眼色的在Noel眼前上蹿下跳着，操，Noel看上去一点也不想理他，怎么着，你也会嫉妒吗？我站了起来，拉住了Liam，摆出一副欠揍的混蛋的样子搂住Liam的腰，Noel看起来像是要生气了，这让我反而更加有勇气起来，Liam出乎意料的和我站在了统一战线-“Richard”他喊我的名字“你的药可真带劲啊.”然后他停顿了一会，随即开始大笑起来，我看着笑成那副样子，也忍不住了，我们俩当着Noel的面，疯狂的大笑着，天知道我有多么的想再一次吻住他。  
Noel这下完全被我们激怒了，“够了！”他严厉的皱着眉头，想要将Liam拉离我的身边，Liam嬉皮笑脸的从他的手臂中躲到了我的身后，我无比感谢我老爹，虽然他在我11岁的时候就死了，但是让我成了咖喱兄弟之间完美的屏障，  
“该死的，Richard你又给了我们家孩子吃了什么垃圾药？”  
Liam在我背后说相声一样接到：“该死的百解忧！我吃完感觉可嗨了，你最好让Richard也给你来那么一颗，好好让你那颗土豆脑袋放松一下.”  
Noel怒目的看着我：“你他妈的是个疯子吗？！看看Liam现在这个样子，该死的把你们俩放在一起就是没什么好事，你这个破药最好没什么副作用！”  
天哪，看他那副吃醋的劲，简直让我想要放声大笑，还觉得为他感到可怜，至少我能对Liam做一些下流可耻的行为，而他面对Liam炙热的爱只能选择后退.  
Liam从我的身后走了出来，走到我身边的时候我拉住了他：“一起出去吗？这里简直无聊透了。”  
Liam犹豫的看着他哥哥，又看了看我，Noel开口了：“Liam你今天要是再出去跟Richard鬼混，你就别他妈的回来了！”  
哈，他说出这句话时，我就知道胜利女神站在哪一边了，果然Liam冲着他老哥比了个手势，拉着我的手走了起来，我拉着他的手回头看了眼Noel，他看上去像是要冲上来一样，我冲他比了个中指，微笑的揽着Liam的腰.走出了大门.  
怎么着，现在我的计分板怎么也得有50分了吧！  
Liam在门口点了支烟，我呼吸着外面新鲜的空气，Liam刚刚的举动让我兴奋极了，我揽过他，在他的脸上吻了一下，Liam抗拒的扭动了一下，脱离了我的怀抱，蹲在了马路边抽起了烟.  
“怎么了？“  
Liam抬起头看着我：“操，这下你如愿了吧！Noel起码得好几天才得跟我说话.”  
见鬼的.  
“如果你不想跟我回家，那你现在就回去跪着求你哥跟你和好吧。“  
Liam抽着烟，一声不吭的蹲在那里，看上去就像个迷路的拉布拉多一样，我讨厌小狗，但如果Liam变成狗狗的话，我还是很愿意陪他玩玩接球的，我坐在了他的身边，拿过他的烟抽了起来“想不想和我做爱报复他？”  
Liam在我的怀里点点头，我抚摸着他柔软的头发，问出了我从来没有想问过的问题：“你和Noel，做过吗？”  
怀里的Liam沉默了好久，我继续抽着他的烟，等到火光烧尽的时候，他点了点头。  
哈，我心口疼的要命，呼吸都变得艰难起来，我控制不了自己的语言，我必须得问他  
“你爱我吗？”  
Liam冲着我凄惨的笑了笑：“你知道我爱你的.”  
“但不是那种爱.”  
“不是”Liam沉默了会，“但我希望是的，如果我可以选择自己的爱.我宁愿选择他妈的你.”  
这个表白听上去可真他妈的感动啊！我丢掉手中的烟头，拉住Liam的手，他顺从的跟着的脚步走了起来，我领着他走向我的公寓，也许会对他做些什么，也许不会，也许就是一起听着老唱片抽抽烟而已.也许我会给这个复杂的三人关系写上一首歌，谁知道呢.

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢就去Loft笔芯哦 爱你们  
> 这篇写完就写骨科肉


End file.
